Forum:Verified discontinued vs limited discontinue
Discontinued confusion Let's get something straight here, are we still using amazon to confirm discontinued products or not? The only blasters from NS that are verified as discontinued are the Vulcan EBF-25 and Longstrike CS-6, i don't know why you guys keep insisting to replace the discontinued template with limited when amazon already verified that Hasbro discontinued it. Blasters that have not been verified or soon to be discontinued should have the limited discontinue template. i really don't understand why this is difficult to understand. the recon, maverick, raider should have the limited template, all others should wait for verification before we jump the gun here. deploy and others have no verification what so ever. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 18:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) IMHO, it is because of the wording of the templates. If a blaster is discontinued, but some stock still remains in stores, then we should just use the "limited stock" template. Once sufficient time passes where no one can find the items in stores anymore, then (and only then) should we change that to the outright "discontinued" tag. I've seen Vulcans (especially Sonic series) in Toys 'R Us stores as recently as the weekend before Christmas (the last time I was in one), and the Longstrike is still listed as available for in-store pickup on their web site: http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=3938356&gcsct=0ChMIyNKB4M7ctAIVxrjmCh3CSQAAEAA which means that they still have stocks of it in the store. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 01:19, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Many toy stores where I live still carry on stock many 2011 Dart Tags, Raider CS-35s, Longstrike CS-6s and other blasters. Mavericks and Nite Finders are also still frequently found. At Toys R Us, many blasters from the N-Strike brand are still in stock, and many of them are frequently renewed. Don't know if it's just where I live, but we still have plenty of these blasters around, in pretty much every toy store that sells Nerf. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) well, Nerf's primary market is in the US so other countries and stores may still have stock. It may take a year or two for those to run out. by next year NS will probably disappear. now can be please come to a decision? this talk of stock still in stores use limited but verified isn't making much sense. out of production=discontinued. if its still in stores but verified then its still discontinued, don't use limited. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Nerfmaster8, perhaps you and I are looking at those definitions from different perspectives since I've worked in the retail environment for quite some time. In retail terminology, "discontinued" and "out of production" are essentially synonymous, meaning that any new production of the item has ceased. Neither means, however, that there is no longer any stock of the item in stores (or even in warehouses). I've seen stores find stuff that was discontinued YEARS ago buried in a warehouse and end up putting it on the shelf just to get rid of it. Strangest case I've ever seen (long before I worked retail though) was a Toys 'R Us in Orlando (when I was in training for the Navy there in 1990) found several cases of Star Wars figures that had been sitting in a warehouse for over 5 years!!!! I really wish I would have had the foresight to spend one of my paychecks to buy all of them and put them into storage. I'd be rich now. LOL Bluedragon1971 (talk) 01:26, January 10, 2013 (UTC) okay so what do you want to do with the verified blasters then? make note of it with another template? i really think that it would be best to have one template with 3 options. would the following options be acceptable for a template that when inserted asked for an option? we can try to base the template off the warning templates that gage created a while ago. #unconfirmed discontinue with limited stock in retail stores #verified to be discontinue with limited stock in retail stores #completely discontinued with no stock left in retail stores Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, those sound good to me. I've been suggesting #1 there for a while now for things such as the Dart Tag blasters that are no longer in stores, but haven't been listed anywhere as discontinued. One template with three options, or three different templates, I don't really see why it matters how it is done. #2 is what we basically already have with the "disc-limited stock" template, and #3 is our current "discontinued" template. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 04:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) we don't have the first option, jet for some reason created a template for amazon verified but doesn't cover the limited stock. instead of using 3 separate templates, one should be enough. another thing is since we use the forum, a few templates are no longer needed such as the rumor, speculation, leaks. there's no need to them for now. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 15:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I guess I'm just not understanding why you think that we need to reduce the number of templates available. So long as they aren't duplicates, I don't see the harm in having the options available for use. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 16:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) well, if we don't ever use it then its not needed and is just taking up space. the forum already replaces the rumors and other templates. also for the discontinued template, those current ones are not working. its best to have multiple options to choose from on a single template rather than creating a new template for each new situation. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:55, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Again, please explain why you think that making one template with multiple options is any better than making several different templates. I'm just not seeing what you are getting at there. The only reason the current two (or three if we add the unconfirmed one) aren't working is because we are letting unregistered users edit the articles and remove them. The same would happen with your single template with multiple options idea. I couldn't care less either way, but I would love to know why you think one way is better than the other. If we were to delete the old templates and replace them with the multi-option one, we would have to go back through EVERY article for old discontinued blasters and change them. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 00:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) why do we need to create a new template for every single new situation that pops up? the default for the current discontinue template could simply be "completely discontinued" if either option 1 or 2 are not selected. This makes it easier on us so we don't have to remember the multple numbers of templates and which ones to use. its for simplicity purposes. if the unregistered users prove to be a problem then why don't you bring it up with gage and jet again, action will have to be taken at some point. in addition, all three templates are not worded in a good way that works. those other templates are not in use and their purpose is of no use. limited stock, amazon verified; those are not even worded well. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC)